Unmei
by Shiraki-san
Summary: O que fazemos hoje, no futuro é o nosso 'ontem' e a consequência de amanhã. Nosso destino, nosso ciclo e nossa missão. Neji&Hinata.
1. Análise

• × Os personagens de Naruto não pertecem a mim, e sim ao Kishimoto. Todo esse blá blá blá vocês já conhecem, né?! ×

Uma boa leitura, caros leitores NejiHina's :)

--

Odeio mulheres.

Sempre as odiei e sempre as odiarei. Minha mãe é um exemplo. Nunca se importou comigo, muito menos amou meu pai. Apenas casou com ele por ordens da família principal. Mas meu pai também nunca amou ela. Sempre gostou de outra garota. Assim como nós, também era uma Hyuuga e tinha olhos portadores do Byakugan, uma excelente kunoichi segundo Hinata-sama. Era da família secundária e aparentava boas condições físicas. Isso me lembra aquele dia...

- S..snif.. E-eu não entendo... ic! e-eu... - Me lembro do choro dela. Foi a primeira vez a vi chorando.

- Neji, vá dar os pêsames a sua prima. - Disse friamente minha mãe.

Caminhei com receio em direção a Hinata-sama. E, se não me engano, foi exatamente naquele dia que...

- Hiashi-sama, Hinata-chan, meus pêsames. E me curvei sobre eles. Hiashi apenas pousou delicadamente a mão sobre minha cabeça, enquanto Hinata não parava de soluçar agarrada ao pai.

- Neji! Venha já aqui! - Quando ouvi o grito de minha mãe, descurvei-me rapidamente e corri até ela. Eu a segui, e logo depois que parou de caminhar, deu-me um tapa razoavelmente forte em meu rosto.

- O que está pensando em chamar Hinata-sama de "Hinata-chan"? Trate-a com mais respeito se quiser um pouco de staus nessa família, assim como pelo menos eu que tenho plena consciência desejo. -

Senti as lágrimas escorrendo sobre meu rosto. Naquela época, pra mim era normal chorar. Mas naquele momento, me senti fraco. Uma sensação que voltaria a sentir, e eu sabia disto.

- Neji, vá chamar o seu pai. O que ele está fazendo, tsc! .

Virei as costas para aquela mulher nervosa e fui caminhando até minha casa, que não era muito longe. Realmente achava a sede do clã absudamente grande naquela época.

Abri a porta de minha casa, e fui para o quarto de meus pais. Não ouvia um barulho sequer.

Imaginei ver meu pai descansando de uma missão, mas a única coisa que vi foi um homem com o rosto coberto de lágrimas e uma foto caída no chão. Ao me ver, desesperamente secou o rosto com as cobertas da cama e como se eu fosse bobo, falou:

- N-Neji! Bata na porta antes de entrar, sim? - E simplesmente saiu. Corri em direção a foto caída no chão e a olhei. Estava repleta de pingos d'água, rapidamente cheguei a conclusão que eram lágrimas. E quem estava nesta foto...

... Era a mãe de Hinata-sama.

Era criança, mas nunca fui besta.

E hoje não tenho garantias que meu pai realmente amou Shizuka-sama, apenas perguntei a minha mãe que ligação eles tinham. Ela novamente me ignorou, então, uma velha empregada me disse que antigamente ambos eram muito ligados um ao outro. Como já disse, não tenho garantia que era amor, mas mantenho apenas este segredo comigo, apenas este, durante anos.


	2. Ontem

**Cap 2 – Ontem**

Em minha mais antiga memória, me lembro de falar ao meu pai:

- Oto-san, o que leva uma pessoa a levar a vida de um ninja?.  
Lembro-me que meu pai apenas olhou-me curioso e disse:  
- Por que, Neji? – Um pássaro pousou em minha frente no mesmo instante. Respondi rapidamente:  
- Porque shinobis não casam, não conseguem ter filhinhos com as pessoas que gostam e você também nunca toma café-da-manhã com a gente. – Ouvi a risada divertida de meu pai e sua resposta logo em seguida:  
- Haha! Neji, isso é algo muito profundo para um garotinho de 3 anos... Bem, cada um tem seus motivos, e também... -  
E minha memória falha aí. Tenho certeza de que ele falou algo a mais logo em seguida. Me vêm a imagem dele sorrindo algremente falando algo a mais. E no final do belo discurso de Hyuuga Hizashi, lembro-me de eu mesmo dizer alegremente:  
- AAAH! Então é isso! Se for assim, também me esforçarei para ser um grande shinobi!

E durante toda minha vida, quando falam de meu pai, o sorriso que o mesmo me mostrou naquela exata recordação me vem à mente. Sempre tento me lembrar da continuação da frase que meu pai me disse... por que, afinal, ainda sou um shinobi?

Sei que comecei a treinar as técnicas do clã juntamente com Hinata-sama, quando eu ainda tinha 4 anos, e a mesma tinha apenas 3.  
- Pai... por que ela começa a treinar um ano antes que eu?  
- Hinata é a herdeira do clã. Suas habilidades tem de estar desenvolvidas antes e a mesma tem que ser um exemplo para todos.  
- Entendo... mas... no caso, ela tem obrigação de ser uma ninja...? Mesmo que ela não queira?  
- Infelizmente, sim. Parece que Hiashi tem muita expectativa sobre Hinata. Por isso repito, Neji, Hinata-sama é da família principal. Você deve protegê-la.  
- Hai!

E pensei que nem era preciso proteger Hinata-sama. Ela parecia tão animada no começo de seu treino, que não parecia que ela precisasse MESMO de proteção. Mas seu jeito delicado e meigo que a mesma tinha sempre, entregava-a, ela um dia precisaria de mim, precisaria de nós, da família secundária. Porém, não era o que eu pensava naquele dia, até a mãe de Hinata-sama morrer. Foi uma morte direta, inesperada, em uma invasão, a mesma de que tentaram seqüestrar Hinata-sama. Infelizmente Shizuka-sama foi morta, e surpreendentemente seu corpo com todos os segredos do Byakugan estavam intactos na cama onde dormia abraçada à Hinata. Então, ela perdeu 1 ano chorando, um ano fraquejando por não ter mais motivos para ser uma ninja, pela mãe não estar lá para incentivá-la, e era tudo isso que me contava quando ainda nos falávamos freqüentemente, e a mesma não conseguiu treinar durante um bom tempo. Hoje tentam botar às escuras aquela horrível época, horrível para Hinata-sama, horrível para mim e horrível para todo clã.  
Por isso mesmo, no início de meu treino, meu objetivo era ficar forte para protegê-la. Porém, depois do ocorrido, meu objetivo mudou, e comecei a treinar mais ainda. Parei de falar com Hinata. Parei de sentir como se ela fosse alguém íntimo. Esqueci que tinha uma família. Queria provar que a família secundária era mais forte que a família principal, e que estava havendo injustiça no clã. Todos nós éramos fortes, todos nós tínhamos um único sangue correndo em nossas veias, mas realmente achava que não podia fazer nada para mudar, apenas me rebelar contra a família principal.  
Porém, hoje, se me perguntarem, não sei ao certo meu objetivo. Mas ainda quero me tornar mais forte, elaborar novas técnicas e aprimorar meus conhecimentos.  
Por que?  
Porque dentro de mim, tem um grande incentivo e um grande objetivo. Não sei o que são ambos... mas sei que são reais, e sei que eles existem. Quero descobrir o que é, e também esclarecer todas as minhas dúvidas.


	3. Laços

Cap 3 – Laços

**Cap 3 – Laços  
** Lá estava eu, Hyuuga Neji, em meus momentos de tédio. Não dava para treinar, pois Hiashi estava em uma de suas missões de ranking S. Não dava para descansar, pois essa era a única coisa que eu tinha feito o dia inteiro. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Não existe nada de útil que eu possa fazer por enquanto, por isso mesmo odeio os dias de folga que eu ganho.  
Comecei a andar sem rumo pelas redondezas da enorme sede Hyuuga. Aparentemente, não é uma sede grande, na frente há apenas as casas das famílias principais e secundárias, mas se você for mais adiante das casas, há um enorme terreno, e definitivamente pertence aos Hyuugas. Propriedade, nada mais que isso, eles não pretendiam fazer nada lá até onde eu saiba, por isso mesmo várias pessoas iam naquele livre espaço para treinar, mas eu preferia ficar treinando perto da sede, onde havia mais coisas ao alcance. Principalmente o chá de Hinata-sama. Sem informalidade, claro.

No final do território do clã, há uma pequena cachoeira, lugar onde só consegui chegar apenas 1 vez com meu pai quando pequeno. Bonita para outros olhos, mas nada de mais para MIM. Achei então uma boa idéia ir a tal cachoeira que não ia a mais de uma década.

X -- x -- x -- x -- x -- x

**D**emorou meia hora para chegar lá. Nunca tive paciência para tal feito, andar sem rumo e sem saber o que fazer em um lugar. Mas fui. E pude rever lugares na sede que não via à anos...

...Juntamente com a enorme paisagem da cachoeira que vi.

Quando cheguei estava tudo silencioso demais, ouvia-se apenas o barulho da queda d'água. Sentei-me e tirei meus sapatos. Não resisti. Fazia muito calor e tirei a camisa, e seguidamente fui sentar em uma pedra que recebia diretamente a pura água vinda da pequena cachoeira. A água era limpa, cristalina e pura.  
Nada lá havia mudado. Em minha memória, estava tudo perfeitamente igual, 3 árvores a direita e uma pequena gruta a esquerda.  
10 minutos de silêncio se passaram, e já estava ficando frio. Resolvi sair da água, para não pegar um resfriado e para não perder 25 de minha audição, já que ficar em baixo de uma cachoeira – por mais pequena que ela seja – é muito barulhento. Também resolvi sair de meus pensamentos. Nada de importante.

- "Vou ter que vestir isso mesmo molhado... Hunp." – Pensei.

Estava colocando minhas coisas em ordem, quando de repente...

- "ATCHIM!" – Ouvi um espirro delicado e curto vindo de dentro da pequena gruta.

- Quem está aí? Apareça! – Saquei uma kunai de dentro do bolso da calça e apontei em direção ao local do barulho.

- Neji – Voz inconfundível.

- Hinata-sama? O que você... – Deparei-me com a imagem de uma mulher com roupas úmidas e cabelos molhados, com suas típicas vestimentas – seu agasalho de mangas compridas e suas calças tradicionais – saindo da gruta e revelando sua face conforme vinha se aproximando. Mas o que mais me envergonhou foi com a kunai apontada a ela. Ela olhava em direção à arma com medo, e rapidamente a guardei novamente em meu bolso. O que menos queria na vida é que ela se sentisse ameaçada novamente, POR MIM, que tem o dever de protegê-la a qualquer custo... queria fazer algo para me redimir do 'incidente' do Chuunin Shiken... e proteção era o mínimo que eu poderia oferecer. Mesmo que em momento algum ela não tenha demonstrado rancor, EU me sentia sujo e culpado ainda, depois de 3 anos... Mal sabe ela da tristeza que tive depois que descobri a verdade. A verdade não doía, doía o fato de eu ter machucado-a. A culpa não era dela, não era da família principal, era dos inimigos. E lá estava eu, parado, sem reação, na frente de Hinata. Vergonhoso, Hyuuga Neji. Vergonhoso.

- Neji... ATCHIM...-nii-san... – A mesma me olhava com a cara de alguém que está esperando por perguntas. Mas resolvi deixá-las pra depois.

- Hinata-sama, vai pegar um resfriado se não tomar um banho quente... suba, - Curvei-me para Hinata subir em minhas costas, mas a mesma não quis.

- N-Neji...? N-não se preocupe, eu consigo andar...

- Hinata, se não vier agora, não poderá mais voltar aqui por muito tempo. Sabe disso. Não terá condições nem para treinar direito, imagine andar tanto. – Menti, pois uma semana, no máximo, não é muito tempo. Longe disso. Hinata não estava em condições de caminhar e muito menos de correr, percebia-se pelas suas pernas bambas. Ela não saía do lugar, e me olhava com aflição e medo. Ignorei seus olhos e caminhei até a mesma, para colocá-la sobre minhas costas.

Logo depois que comecei a correr, seu rosto – involuntariamente – encostou na parte direita de minha face, e senti seu rosto queimar.

- Febre.

- A..ahn?

- Você está com febre. – E comecei a correr mais rápido.

Depois de 20 minutos de silêncio, chegamos a sede central.

- Obrigada...

- Não há de quê. – Falei cansado e respirando profundamente.

Encontramos Hiashi – parece que tinha voltado de sua missão de ranking S inteiro e sem nenhum arranhão – e ele levou Hinata-sama para seu quarto, enquanto eu a esperava na porta.

- Obrigado, Neji. Hinata já está melhor.. está dormindo agora.

- Sim, Hiashi-sama. Não fiz mais nada que minha obrigação. E a febre?

- Hinata felizmente não está com febre. Melhor para nós. Vamos tomar um chá, sim?

• **To be continued...**

**x--x--x--x--x--x--**

**N/A: **Yo Minna! Obrigada a todos que leram até o continued. HUSAOHASUO :D fico realmente feliz de ter alguém lendo meus contos imaginários.. çç E obrigada as pessoas que deixarem suas reviews. Estarei arranjando um tempo para continuar. Esse cap foi mais longo que os outros. Geralmente costumo fazer caps curtinhos e fáceis de ler... Porque eu tenho tédio de ficar lendo as coisitchas. --' Mas nada que uma boa fic não faça, não? Então, eu leio as fics boas, por mais compridas que elas sejam. Gosto de ler sim!  
Ah, e pra quem não sabe, Unmei é destino em japonês. Só pra esclarecer dúvidas, huhu. -

• **Be Cool, Be NejiHina 3 x3 **


End file.
